City of Canabai
City of 'Canabai '(mostly referred to as Canabai) is the capital and the most populous city in Canabai, built by NerdieSanders. Canabai is situated along the Sea of Giggitee, the West of Athyras and the chunk border, and south of Port Random. Started as a sport complex complementary to Little Saigon nearby in 2015, Canabai had been increasing its size and consolidated power throughout the regions and villages as a city-state. Around 2017, development stopped in the city, and seek to increase in size towards the West, which it did in June 2017, and became a capital of the country with the same name. Canabai sees itself as the "new Athyras" with greater institutions, culture, and education. Despite unable to achieve the same political representation in Athyras, Canabai recognizes the city as a "friendly" rival to compete with. History Canabai was originally started as a sport complex, south of Little Saigon (at the time) built by NerdieSanders. In November, Nerdie decided that Canabai would be merged into Little Saigon, forming Little Saigon - Canabai town. However, on 7th December 2015, the city "had a political uprising" (actually a reorganization), and the old LS was merged into Canabai. The "uprising" caused a small economical boom for the city, as there were more buildings being built in the city. From now and then, Nerdie would add more things to the city. Canabai was one of the primary founders of the defunct NPC Union, along with Newport and Port Random, which was formed on December 8, 2015. Newport has since become a district of Canabai. In June 2017, Nerdie expanded Canabai into the west, making the city-state into a country, establishing a new city, Levanski, and making the City of Canabai the capital city. On October 14th, 2018, Canabai City started retrocession process to Newport, Little Saigon, Weston, Corondum, and Soweto. The city also gave up its Race Track territories to the federal government. In return, the city gains the territory immediate west to Downtown. Districts Canabai Sport Complex The Sport Complex is created with multiple sport venues. The district has its own light rail system. South Canabai South Canabai is the political and financial district of Canabai. Currently, the district has the Parliament Building, Canabai Museum of Art, Canabai Skytree and numerous high-rises, some based off real-life skyscrapers. Urban Area Urban Area is the main residential district, immediately south of South Canabai. The district currently has a decent amount of apartments and some houses, which also includes the Premier Residence, the Prime Minister's official residence. Trivia *The art installation next to CMOA depicts an exploding headphone jack. This was built immediately after Apple released its new iPhone 7 which does not have the port compatible with the headphone jack. *The CT Tower was based off Nerdie's shampoo bottle. *Nerdie built a structure of spirals south of the Canabai Palace, and it remained there until AlphaSkyRaider built the Canabai Skytree, making Nerdie to move the spirals to the empty east section of National Square. *Bank Of Canabai was built right after Nerdie walked in Downtown Saigon, where he saw the State Bank and its architecture. The interior was based on the National Treasury, also in Saigon, where he managed to look the inside of the building. *The three elder guardians outside of the Headquarter of the Majority Parties, Corey, Marky, and Nicky, was named after Nerdie's teachers. Category:Cities Category:Work In Progress Category:Canabai